ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Uprising
A female Palkia flies over a neighborhood looking for an unexpected human for sex. The Palkia says to herself, "hmmmmmm... which one, which one. That one right there." the Palkia spots a 26 year old man. The Palkia swoops down and grabs the man. "Let me down! Stupid Palkia. Let me Go!" the man yells and struggles but is unable to break free. The Palkia takes the man to a secluded area At the area the man asks, "What do you want from me?" the Palkia responds, "you are going to have sex with me right now!" the man yells back, "No fucking way am I having sex with a Palkia." "Are you sure you want to refuse, I am giving you one more chance to submit." says the Palkia. "No, I am not going to have sex, Just forget it!!" the man rages. "Then I must." the Palkia Responds The Palkia then attacks the man with the attack Spacial Rend. The man falls to the ground due to the Spacial Rend attack. "Are you going to have sex with me now?" asked the Palkia. "Yes, anything, just don't attack me again! I'll do anything you want" the man responds. "Very well." says the Palkia, "let's begin shall we." The man and the Palkia get ready for sex. "First of you can start by licking my vagina." the Palkia says to the man. The man starts licking the Palkia's vagina. "Don't stop until I say so" demanded the Palkia. The man licks the Palkia's vagina for 20 minutes. "Now, stick your tongue way up my vagina." the Palkia commanded. The man does so. "Ooooooh I have to urinate. Do not take your tongue out while I do so." the Palkia told the man. "Oh God" thought the man. The Palkia urinates while the man's tongue is in Palkia's vagina and it turns out that the Palkia really had to go. Palkia's urination lasted a whole minute and a half. Lots of Palkia's urine was getting in the man's face and into his mouth. "I want you to swallow that urine in your mouth. And do not take your tongue out of my vagina while you do so." the Palkia demands. The man swallows Palkia's urine. The man gags. "Now, continue to lick my vagina until I ejaculate with my female fluids. When I do, open your mouth and allow my female ejaculation in." demanded the Palkia the man licks the Palkia's vagina it wasn't until 25 minutes later when Palkia ejaculates. The man follows the instructions and opens his mouth and all of Palkia's female ejaculation enters the man's mouth. "Now swallow it!" demands the Palkia. The man does so "Now onto intercourse." says the Palkia. "I want you to stick your penis into my vagina and move it up and down. Do not stop" the man does so 30 minutes later the man and the Palkia are still having sexual intercourse. A Male Palkia shows up at the scene. The female Palkia says to the male Palkia, "Care to join in for a threesome?" "Sure!' says the male Palkia."Go a head and stick it in this mans butt." the female Palkia says. The male Palkia does so. The man screams. The two Palkia's have really hardcore sex with the man for another 40 minutes. The man's penis releases semen. In about another five minutes the Female Palkia's vagina gushes Female ejaculation followed by the vagina squeezing the man's penis. Moments later, the Male Palkia cumms as well. "Now, that was fun!" the female Palkia says. The male responds, "I agree! But I got to go now, huge legendary Pokemon battle at the mountain" the male leaves the scene. The man asks the female Palkia, "Can I go now?" "Just one minute" says the Palkia. The Palkia then attack the man with another Spacial Rend attack then vanishes without a trace. "It's all over now, that was scary. I don't want to see another Palkia for the rest of my life!" the man says to himself. The man gets up and heads home. Category:Story invented by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Saiyans Category:What If